


A Kogan Story

by SuperZoe17



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperZoe17/pseuds/SuperZoe17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots about Kendall and Logan</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kogan Story

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or the show even I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. 

Hairspray- Kendall catches Logan watching Hairspray and Logan seduces him to keep him quiet. 

The four boys of Big Time Rush had a rare weekend off, due to Gustavo coming down with tonsillitis from all of his constant shouting. James and Carlos had rushed off to the pool as soon as Kendall had finished telling them. Kendall himself had gone to the gym with Jo to help her practice her judo. This left Logan on his own in the apartment with nothing to do.

Knowing that James and Carlos would be at the pool for hours, dribbling over the Jennifer's and sun block girl and Kendall would be spending as much time with Jo as possible, Logan decided to indulge in his guilty pleasure. Musicals. Unbeknown to the other three, Logan loved musicals and had watched films such as Grease and Chicago more times than he cared to remember. Today he felt like watching Hairspray, a film he had only gotten into when they moved to LA.

Making himself some popcorn and popping the DVD into the player, Logan settled in to watch John Travolta dance around dressed as a fat woman. The popcorn was soon forgotten as Logan began to bounce up and down on the spot, singing along to all the songs and dribbling over Zac Efron when he came on screen. The film was nearly at the end when the front door opened to reveal a tired looking Kendall. Shocked by the interruption Logan fell off the couch mid bounce, a blush rising to his cheeks when he saw Kendall raise an eyebrow at the music coming from the telly.

Grabbing the remote, Logan turned the TV off and turned to see his best friend staring at him with a curious look upon his face. "It isn't what you think it is." Logan said as Kendall came closer. Chuckling Kendall patted the smaller boy on the shoulder before heading towards the room they shared. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Logan shouted after the blonde boy. A wave of the taller boys' hand was the only sign Logan got to show Kendall heard him. Logan's mind went into overdrive, thinking of various ways to get Kendall to keep his silence about what he saw. One idea sprung to mind and Logan put it into action straight away. He was going to seduce his best friend.

Making his way to the room the pair shared, Logan pushed open the door and was greeted by the sight of Kendall sprawled over his bed in nothing but his green boxers. Purplish bruises covered various parts of his body from Jo beating him at judo. Tip toeing into the room, Logan locked the door behind him and crept over to the sleeping boy.

Straddling the blonde boy, Logan laughed when the boy's eyes opened in shock. "L...L...Logan, what are you doing?" the blonde boy stuttered staring up at Logan. "Well you know something about me that I don't want anyone else finding out about so, I thought I could buy your silence." Logan smirked and moved his hips slightly causing Kendall to let a small moan. "And how do you plan on doing that?" Kendall asked breathlessly, Logan smirked knowing his plan was starting to work. "I think you already know how." Logan replied grinding down again.

That was enough for Kendall, he sat up and smashed his lips onto Logan's delighting in the surprised squeak Logan let out. However before Kendall could take it any further Logan pushed him back down on the bed, hovering over him for a few seconds before he swooped down for another kiss. However this one was full of passion with Logan biting on Kendall's bottom as a way of asking for access, which Kendall willing gave. Logan sucked on the lip he had just been biting on before his tongue swooped forward into Kendall's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance with Kendall winning until Logan ground his hips down. Their mouths disconnected as Kendall's head fell back and he let out a moan.

Logan took this as a chance to start kissing and sucking the blonde boys' neck. He worked his way up from Kendall's collarbone to his ear lobe where he flicked his tongue against the skin where ear met neck. He knew this was a sensitive area for the blonde boy so he kept doing it until Kendall was writhing underneath him. Running his hands down Kendall's body, Logan lifted the t-shirt up and off of the boy beneath, revelling in the sight he got afterwards. Kendall's body took Logan's breath away, muscles tensing as Logan ran a hand over them. Reaching the waistband of Kendall's boxer, Logan brought his hand back up to play with the blonde boys' nipples. He smiled to himself as he heard Kendall suck in a breath; obviously nobody had ever done this to him before.

Leaning down Logan brought the right bud into his mouth and start to suck aggressively, as Kendall gripped onto Logan raven coloured locks. Logan then shifted so that he was pressed against the bulge threatening to rip Kendall's boxers before leaning down again and taking the left bud into his mouth. Once he felt that his friend was happy, Logan moved further south, stopping at the waistband of Kendall's boxers to admire the view below him. Kendall's eyes were dark and full of lust sending a shiver down Logan's spine, his chest was rising harshly and his cock was throbbing against the confines of his tight green boxers.

Pulling the boxers down slowly, Logan was shocked by the size of Kendall's erection when it popped out of his boxers. The blonde boys' cock must have been at least nine inches long and as thick as hell, pre cum dripping from the tip. Leaning down Logan engulfed the head of Kendall's cock in his mouth, taste buds going into overload as he licked the pre cum from the slit. Swirling his tongue from head to base Logan started to bob his head up and down, causing Kendall to buck his hips up, shoving more of his dick into Logan's hot mouth. Kendall had to give it to Logan for his lack of gag reflex. Grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin, Logan revelled in the moan that left the blonde boys' lips. Sensing Kendall's orgasm nearing Logan started to suck harder, grazing his teeth over Kendall's dick repeatedly causing him to buck his hips, shouting Logan's name when he bucked his hips one final time and emptied his load into the pale boys' mouth.

Pulling off Kendall with an audible pop, Logan traced patterns on Kendall's stomach marvelling at how the muscles tensed when touched. The pale boy lazily traced his finger down Kendall's stomach, over his semi-erect dick and down to his entrance. Circling the entrance, Logan slowly pushed his finger into the hole, rubbing Kendall's stomach to make him relax. As he felt Kendall relax, Logan started to thrust his finger in and out of the tight hole. He added another finger, when he felt the blonde boy was ready, and started a scissoring motion causing Kendall to gasp and thrust down onto the fingers.

Deeming Kendall prepared enough; Logan pulled his fingers out and spat on his hand, rubbing the saliva over his erection before lining himself up in front of Kendall's hole. Pushing in slowly Logan felt Kendall tense but started to rub his stomach to make him relax. Feeling the muscles around his dick, loosen Logan pushed in further growing bigger when he heard the small moans leaving Kendall's mouth. Finally pushing all the way in, Logan paused to allow Kendall to get used to the intrusion. Feeling Kendall thrust his hips back, Logan took that as a signal to move and that is exactly what he did.

Pulling back, Logan thrusted in slowly, enjoying the moan that left the blonde boys mouth. Speeding up his thrusts, Logan was soon pounding into the taller boy making him moan and grasp at Logan's arms. "Logan, right there" Kendall yelled, as Logan hit his prostate. Making a note of this, Logan sped up his thrusts hitting Kendall's prostate repeatedly, causing the taller boy to scream Logan's name. One particularly hard thrust to Kendall's prostate made the tall boy cum, landing all over Logan and Kendall's stomachs. Feeling Kendall's hole tighten around his length, Logan thrust once more, his cum filling the blonde boy to the brim. Pulling out, the pair collapsed onto the bed where they promptly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Logan awoke to find himself alone. Pulling on a pair of sweatpants, he went out into the living to see Kendall sat watching Hairspray. Creeping up behind the blonde, Logan said "I didn't think this was your type of thing." An arm came round and pulled onto the sofa next to his friend. "I was just trying to work out why you like it so much, " Kendall replied pulling Logan closer, "and now I am going to have to buy your silence." Kendall said swooping down and capturing Logan's lips in a kiss.


End file.
